Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees, known for his appearances in the cult-classic horror film series ''Friday the 13th'', is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat X. Appearance Jason sports his usual, rugged attire that is consecutive within the Friday the 13th films. Jason's appearance includes his iconic hockey mask, torn-up jacket and the machete that he wields as a weapon. With the exception of Goro and Tremor, Jason is prominently taller than the other Mortal Kombat X characters. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' Death and revenge make up the very core of Jason Voorhees' being. He died as a young boy. His mother killed out of grief and rage. When she was murdered, Jason returned and avenged her. Many times since, the living have tried to send him back to the realm of the dead. He's been stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, hurled into space. But Jason cannot be killed. Cannot be stopped. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Jason is an undead, ruthless killing machine and possesses immense strength. His undead nature renders him completely implacable and nearly unstoppable, being virtually immortal. Even more so, his brute strength allows him to toss his opponents effortlessly and deliver powerful blows with his fists and machete. Signature Moves * Killing Machine: Jason gains a temporary armor buff at the expense of his ability to jump. When the buff wears off, Jason falls momentarily asleep, rendering him vulnerable. If this is used while Pursuit is active while in his Relentless variation or if the armor buff is active and Pursuit is activated during and one of the effects end, either will cause both effects to end prematurely. (MKX) * Temple Punch: Jason charges towards his opponent and punches them to the ground. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Temple Slam and has armor. Jason lifts the opponent while him/her is still on the ground for a second punch, which knocks them away. * Choke: Jason snatches the opponent by the throat and viciously throttles them before flinging them across the arena. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Choke Slam and has Jason snap the opponent's neck during the throttle for more damage, also having armor. * Back Breaker: Jason grabs the opponent and breaks their back over his knee before tossing them in the opposite direction. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Spine Shatter and has Jason slam the opponent over his knee a second time before tossing them away. It also has armor on startup. * Tight Squeeze: Jason pulls his opponent into a crushing bear hug before throwing them in the opposite direction. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Crippler and has Jason snap the opponent's neck for more damage. It also has armor on startup. The enhanced version also gives Jason the option to throw them forwards. * Corpse Grab: Jason snatches an airborne opponent and slams them into the floor. (MKX) ** The enhanced version does increased damage. * Bloodshed: Jason lifts the opponent by the neck and impales them with his machete before kicking them to the ground. (MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhanced version is called Bloodlust, which has Jason push the machete even deeper into the opponent's abdomen two additional times for more damage before kicking them away. It also has armor. * Machete Toss: Jason throws his machete at the opponent. (MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhanced version Machete Throw has increased damage and armor. * Shoulder Push: Jason shoulder rams his opponent, knocking them to the ground. (MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhanced version is called Shoulder Charge, which has armor, increased damage and knocks the enemy away for a farther distance. * Psycho Slash: Jason slashes his opponent three times with his machete, knocking them to the ground. (MKX - Slasher variation) ** The enhanced version Hack 'n' Slash has armor and does double the damage. Jason finishes the combo by stabbing the machete deep into the opponent's shoulder - to the point the weapon gets stuck in it - and then kicking the opponent away to separate them. * Lake Mist: Jason disappears in a thick gray mist cloud and reappears behind his opponent. (MKX - Relentless variation) ** The enhanced version Blood Mist is executed faster and armors Jason while he disappears. * Pursuit: Jason cracks his neck, causing the screen to glow red. During this time, the opponent's run and dash abilities are disabled, and their controls are reversed. The effect disappears instantly if Jason is hit. (MKX - Relentless variation) **The enhanced version is called Dark Pursuit and is activated faster. * Damned: Jason's damage output increases based on how close he is to death. (MKX - Relentless variation) * Punishment: Jason gains a temporary damage buff, which also causes the chain around his neck to glow green during the buff. While active, all of Jason's attacks will break all forms armor, with the exception of Tremor's Krystallization buff. (MKX - Unstoppable variation) ** The enhanced version is called Rampant, is activated slightly faster, increases the damage even further and retains the same properties. * Rise: Jason gains a temporary heal over time buff and generates Super Meter. (MKX - Unstoppable variation) ** The enhanced version, Corpse Walk, restores more health over time but no longer generates Super Meter and activates quicker. * Resurrection: When Jason's life bar completely drains, lightning strikes him and he returns from the dead, regaining a portion of health based on how full his Super Meter is. However, if the player holds down, Resurrection will not trigger and Jason will keep his Super Meter. If it is what would be the final round of the match, Jason will be forced to resurrect. (MKX - Unstoppable variation) * X-Ray Move - The Horror: Jason walks slowly forward with his hand outstretched, seizing the opponent by the neck. He then shoves the blade of his machete up through the opponent's chin and skull, then forces the handle up, snapping their neck backward. He rips the machete out and stabs the opponent in the abdomen, breaking their spine and several ribs. (MKX) Other Moves * Throw: Jason slashes the opponent across the stomach which makes them fall to their knees. After a brief pause, he plunges his machete into their head then kicks them away. (MKX - Slasher Variation) * Throw: Jason sticks his arm in the opponent's abdomen, he crushes it and then punches the opponent away. (MKX - Unstoppable/Relentless Variation) * Double Fist: Jason punches his opponent in the head with both fists, which acts as a soft stun, which if it connects successfully will leave the opponent stunned for a brief moment for a free hit. (MKX) * Camp Killer: Jason punches his opponent's head with both fists. While they are stunned, Jason lifts them up, holds them high in the air and then slams them onto the ground in the opposite direction. (MKX) * Final Friday: Jason knees the opponent and then grabs them, throttling them violently before throwing them across the stage, full screen, in the opposite direction. (MKX) Fatalities * Kill for Mother: Jason brings out his machete. The opponent looks up, then Jason slashes the opponent to bisect their body diagonally. After three strikes, the upper body is completely severed and falls off as the opponent screams. (MKX) * Sleeping Bag Killer: Jason grabs his opponent's leg and smashes his opponent once, causing one arm to come off as the body is dragged back. Then he smashes them down again, causing their other arm to fall off while Jason drags the opponent's body across the floor again. He then smashes them one more time, completely dismembering the opponent, with only one of their legs remaining in his hand. He looks at the leg, then throws it with the rest of the body. (MKX) Brutalities * Brutality #1 - Blunt Trauma: Jason charges at his opponent with either a Temple Punch or a Shoulder Charge, both causing the opponent's head to fly on impact. (MKX) * Brutality #2 - Go to Hell: 'Jason performs his X-Ray Attack, but instead of impaling his machete into his opponent's chest after breaking their neck, he instead decapitates them with his machete. (''MKX) * '''Brutality #3 - Blood Bath: Jason grabs the opponent with a Bloodlust, stabbing them with his machete before lifting it, which cuts his opponent vertically in half from the abdomen. (MKX - Slasher variation) * Brutality #4 - Head Spin: With the Pursuit ability active, Jason performs a Crippler grab, with its neck snap leading to the opponent's head twist. (MKX - Relentless variation) * Brutality #5 - Spinal Tap: After a Resurrection, Jason performs a Back Breaker that is strong enough to break his opponent in half. (MKX - Unstoppable variation - Humiliation Version - Secret) * Brutality #6: Jason performs his throw, and chops the opponent's head clean in half. (MKXL - Slasher variation - Secret) Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Like Scorpion, Jason Voorhees was a revenant: a vengeful spirit returned to life. Hundreds had fallen victim to his bloodlust. Liu Kang, now ruler of the Netherrealm, took notice. An immortal killer like Jason would be useful in his plan for konquest. He drew Jason into the Netherrealm and offered him an endless bounty of slaughter... in return for his allegiance. Jason's simple reply was to destroy Liu Kang." Trivia *Jason is the second slasher film villain guest character to appear in the Mortal Kombat series, the first being Freddy Krueger and the third being Leatherface. *Jason's announcement teaser trailer was officially released on Friday the 13th (March of 2015), matching the title of his origin franchise. *Jason's fatality "Sleeping Bag Killer" references the movie ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'', in which Jason kills Judy by repeatedly smashing her against a tree while she was in a sleeping bag. In MKX, however, he doesn't put his victim in a sleeping bag and slams them against the ground instead. **It's also fairly similar to Hotaru's "Body Slam" fatality in Mortal Kombat: Deception. *The chain around Jason's neck in his Unstoppable Variation is a reference to Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. **The lightning-induced resurrection is a reference to a scene from Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. *Jason is one of the few characters to have a brutality that derives from his X-Ray, and not only from special moves, throws, or combos. The other characters are Sonya, Erron Black, Jacqui Briggs, the Predator, Tremor, Leatherface, and Triborg. **He's also one of the few characters who can interrupt his X-Ray to perform a different move, since the characteristic decapitation from his brutality replaces the final hit of his X-Ray. The other characters are Jacqui, Tremor, Triborg, Leatherface, and the Predator. *In the Friday the 13th movies, Jason had a misshapen skull, rotting teeth and one of his eyes was lower than the other, but in Mortal Kombat X, every X-Ray shows Jason having a regularly shaped human skull, and a recent hack for the PC version removes Jason's mask and reveals his face, which merely has several scars on an otherwise middle-aged man. **While Jason never shows emotion in the movies when he is stabbed, shot, set on fire, etc., removing his mask using this hack and performing a fatality on him will show him in agonizing pain, though this is more than likely just a gameplay mechanic as almost all characters have the same reaction to the same fatalities. ***Additionally, Jason never makes any noises when being attacked in the movies. However, during certain fatalities, Jason will let out a moan before falling over dead. This is more easily heard during Goro's Peek-A-Boo fatality, when Goro presses Jason's head into his chest, there is a loud moan from inside. This again is more than likely just a game mechanic as all male characters make the same exact noise. *Jason's default appearance is heavily based off his appearances in Freddy vs. Jason and the 2009 reboot, perfectly replicating his attire from the two films. His Player 2 color is based on Roy Burns' appearance in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, down to the black clothing and blue hockey mask chevrons. *All fights that pit Jason against Reptile, the Predator, Triborg or Alien will activate an odd glitch in which the victim that Jason drags in his intro has the same blood as whoever he's fighting. This is also true for the intro where he removes the combat knife from his neck as the blood around the wound will have the same color blood as his enemy. *Jason is one of two characters to receive armor for a teleport ability. The other is Kenshi in his Possessed variation. *Jason is the second tallest character in MKX to originate from Earthrealm, the tallest being Tremor, and the fifth tallest character in the game next to Goro, the Predator, Torr, and Tremor. *Jason is the only character in the game to have specific music play during both of his fatalities. *Jason is one of 3 characters in MKX with more than one throw, the others being Johnny Cage and Ferra/Torr. **A unique trait with this is that if a certain requirement is met, they produce more than one throw. **He is one of two characters with two throws based on which variation is choose. The other being Ferra/Torr. Johnny can perform either throw in all his variations unlike Jason and Ferra/Torr. ***If Johnny is under 5% health in any variation or uses his Fist Bump bonus in his Fisticuffs variation, his throw is altered. If Ferra is not on Torr's back or he is in his Lackey variation, Torr's throw is altered. Jason's throw is only altered if he is not in his Slasher variation. *Jason is one of the few characters to receive an exclusive reskin in the mobile game not featured in the main game. **He is also one of 3 DLC characters to receive an exclusive reskin, the others being Tanya and Goro. *While his Unstoppable variation allows him to resurrect in the MKX, in the mobile game, his Slasher variation can do this as well, but twice rather than once. *In the mobile game, Jason's Slasher character card is one of four cards that have the grapple bonus on both his first and second special. This means his Slasher card is one of four characters in the mobile game to have three unblockable attacks. The other three are Injustice 2 Raiden, Revenant Jax and Klassic Raiden. **Injustice 2 Raiden, however, is the only character who's special moves are completely unblockable where as Jason's attacks can be blocked for a moment before becoming unblockable. *He was addressed by full name only by Shinnok, but until the release of Mortal Kombat XL, Bo' Rai Cho will also address Jason by his full name. *Jason is one of two characters in MKX ''who has a throw in a combo rather than a special move. The second is Bo' Rai Cho, who has two. *When Jason performs his X-Ray Brutality while in his Unstoppable variation, after he removes the machete to decapitate his enemy, the chain around his neck will disappear. This is likely an error in programming. **This is also the case when a fatality or Faction Kill are used on him while in his Unstoppable variation. *When Jason performs his '''Spinal Tap' brutality, he will perform the enhanced version of his Back Breaker on his opponent while not having to actually use the enhanced version to finish the opponent. This makes Jason one of 3 characters to perform an enhanced special during a brutality without actually using said enhanced special. The other two are the Alien and Goro. **Ironically, when Jason performs his Blunt Trauma brutality, while not in his Slasher variation, he will perform the regular Temple Punch instead of the enhanced even though the finisher requires him to use the enhanced version. *Jason is one of five characters whose voice will not be mimicked by the Predator. The other four are Alien, Triborg, Leatherface and the Predator in a mirror match. *During one of Jason's interactions, he removes a combat knife from his neck and throws it to the ground, leaving behind a wound in his neck. While his Unstoppable variation is selected, when he removes the knife, no wound will be visible on his neck but blood will still be visible. It is unknown how or why this happens. Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Evil Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Wraith